


It's hard now but it gets better (Are you sure?)

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Zelda fics! [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Moving On, Other, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: "I lost friends to you know.""Really?""Yeah. It's hard now but it gets better."
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelda fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	It's hard now but it gets better (Are you sure?)

**Author's Note:**

> Short little hurt/comfort for my dear readers~  
> Idk if Marin disappearing really counts as character death since she wasn't real but I'll just say it was.

Wild was stuck in his head again, thinking about his friends. He wasn't sure if he had the right to call them that after he failed to protect them and keep them alive. 

Revali, Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha. 

He failed them all. He took away their chance at living out the rest of their lives. He took away Mipha's chance at guiding her brother through life and teaching him all the things she knew. 

He took away so much from all of them and he felt awful for it. He should've been stronger, more prepared. 

"I can hear you thinking Wild. Just what is it going through that head of yours?" Legend asked as he took a stand next to Wild. 

"My friends." 

There was an extended period of silence before Legend took a deep breath and spoke once more; "You know.. I've lost friends in the past before as well." 

"Really?" 

"Yep. Marin and Ravio." Legend said with a sad smile. 

"Can you... tell me about them?" He asked hesitantly.

"Ravio, he was my best friend when I was sent to Lorule. He was a big help to me during my quest, he gave me a bracelet that allowed me to morph in and out of walls at will and he sold me all of these amazing weapons, granted his items were over priced and he ran my ruppee bag dry and he took over my house for a while but he was a great person. A coward and a cheapskate, but he was my friend. I miss him, he's not dead but I'll never see him again." 

"Marin... I loved her, to put it bluntly. I was madly in love with her. I spent so long getting to know her and fall for her during my quest and then when I finally finished my task I realized... She wasn't even real. She was just an illusion the wind fish created. Marin loved to sing, it was her favorite thing in the world and she loved to go play in the water and go swimming although I don't know how. She would always tease me for it." Legend smiled sadly at the memory of his lost love. 

"It was hard at the start, learning to live without them after so long of being with them but, I learned to do it eventually." Wild couldn't even think about learning to live without his friends, not after he got his memories back and not after he spoke to them first-hand again. He couldn't do it 

He wasn't sure if it was the guilt of them dying or if it was just him genuinely not wanting to let them go. 

Legend turned to Wild and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He understood the boys pain clearly. He knew what Wild was feeling now. 

"I know it's hard now but it gets better. Easier." 

"Are you sure?"

Legend sighed sadly. He was able to move on from his loss, but it seemed like it was going to be awfully hard for Wild to let go of the past and move on. 

"I'm sure Wild. You can't keep regretting loosing them. You have to accept it and move on, keep living. It's by no means easy and it will take time, but one day you'll be able to think of them without sadness or guilt. I promise you that." He felt Wild relax in his arms, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Wild always tried to put a calm carefree persona, always tried to appear as though nothing was wrong with him but everyone knew without a doubt that there was always trouble brewing in his mind. 

They all tried to help in any way they could and that would often result in them sparring with him or taking him exploring.  
But they didn't mind, not one bit. They've been through this before, they helped out eachother to get better in the past and they'd do it again for Wild, even though it would be a very very long journey to help him be okay. 

They were ready for it

Wild was family now, even if he didn't always feel as if he belonged with them, and family are always under any circumstances there for each other. 

"You don't have to face this alone Wild, we're all here for you." Legend said softly. He didn't want the boy to face this on his own. It was a scary and mortifying thing to go through. 

And if Legend could help with one of the many things plaguing Wild's mind, then he'd take his chance. 

None of them ever seen that opportunity. None of them really knew what exactly happened to Wild or why he was the way he was, all they knew is that it couldn't have come from anything good.

"I don't want to get close to you guys like I did with them. I don't want to lose you guys." 

"You won't, we know how to fight and protect ourselves, and we have a badass like you by our side helping us when we need." Legend said fondly as he ruffled Wild's hair. 

"They said the same thing and I failed them. I don't want to do that again, but I know I'm going to. I'm still not prepared enough." Legend felt him tense again and ball his hands into fists on his back. 

"Wild, you aren't going to fail again. You aren't doomed to relive your mistakes, okay? You're a strong little fucker and you've protected us all more than once, you've taught us so much about battle and how to be safe, nothing is going to happen to us, do you understand?" He said firmly to the small boy who was refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Wild, you need to let go of this guilt inside of you, it's not healthy for you. Nothing that happened was your fault, you couldn't have been in five places at once, their blood is not on your hands." Wild took a deep breath and nodded

"I know that logically but there's some part of me that just won't accept that and let me move on, I don't know why. I want to forgive myself for it, I want to move on and live my life, I really do but...." Wild trailed off, not knowing the words he really wanted to say. 

" I understand, I can help you figure out what it is and I can help you work past it. If you let me. I don't want you to face it alone, I know how scary that can be and I think you've spent too long alone." Wild nodded his head, confirming Legend's wish to help. 

The older was relieved, he could finally help the poor boy. His hated seeing Wild suffer and now he could ease it, he wasn't sure how much but he would do anything for Wild. 

"Things will get easier, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> What'd y'all think? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
